


Nachos

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, jealous Will Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: You smirk at him and shake your head. “Will Miller…are you…” you lean in closer, your face just inches from his “jealous?” You think you see his jaw harden just a little bit more if that’s possible.“No, sweetheart. I just want to make sure the…patrons in this establishment are being…gentlemen and…respecting the waitresses.”Benny is just quietly watching this interaction, wishing Y/N would have brought some peanuts with her. This shit was entertaining as hell.
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Nachos

You collapse on the couch, exhausted after your shift.

“Ohhh, _yeah_ …” you moan.

Will pops his head out of the other room. “Babe, what _exactly_ am I hearing in there?”

“Me, taking my shoes off.”

Will just snorts in response. 

“How was work?” 

He comes to sit down next to you, taking your feet into his lap and pressing his thumbs into your aching soles. 

You close your eyes and sigh in contentment. “See for yourself, Ironhead.” You reach into your front apron pocket and pull out a big wad of bills. Will’s eyebrows shoot to his forehead.

“You promise you’re just waiting tables for those tips? You’re not a secret stripper are you?” His lip quirks up.

“You caught me. My stripping gimmick is sweaty waitress, its very popular.” You deadpan, your eyes still closed. 

It really wasn’t any big secret. You waited tables at a sports bar. The beer specials sold themselves. The wings were the best in town. All that, plus a _bit_ of flirting made sure that your pockets were full at the end of the night.

Nothing inappropriate ever happened, it wasn’t like that. The men that came in were harmless. Most were regulars, guys you had known the whole time you had worked there. But you knew Will probably wouldn’t be thrilled about it, so you would just stick with your first two reasons and leave it at that whenever he asked. 

“Can I request a private show?” You kick your foot out, hitting Will in the stomach.

–––––––––

The next night at work is busier than usual. There’s a big game on and the place is packed. Every beer you pull and bowl of peanuts you refill is a blur as you rush from table to table. 

“Y/N!” The hostess–Carlie? Kylie? Casie?–calls out to you “A couple of _suuuper_ hot guys just asked to sit in your section!” 

_Ha. Great._ “Okay, thanks!” You wave her off and head to drop off drinks to a table before making your way to your mystery men. You walk up to a group of guys that come in pretty often, setting your tray down. 

“Here you go boys, don’t drink ‘em too slow and make my job too easy.” You put a little extra pep in your voice. You’ve learned that it almost doesn’t matter what you say, it’s all in the tone. 

“Nah sweetheart, we wouldn’t do that to you.” The brunette frat boy type nearest you drawls. “But we’ll have to think of other ways to get your pretty face over here more.”

“Well you already _know_ the wings are good. Maybe try the nachos tonight.” You wink at him. They order three plates of the jumbo nachos. God, they make it almost _too_ easy.

You finish jotting down the order and turn to greet your new table, trying to think of any of your regulars that would request you. You’re surprised–yet shouldn’t be–when you are face to face with your _suuuper_ hot and _suuuper_ annoyed boyfriend. 

And Benny. 

“Oh! Hey, babe. I didn’t know you were coming in tonight. You guys here to watch the game?”

Will glances to the table of guys you just left. “No…I just wanted to see you in action.” His jaw ticks a bit. “Are the nachos _really_ that good?”

You smirk at him and shake your head. “Will Miller…are you…” you lean in closer, your face just inches from his “jealous?” You think you see his jaw harden just a little bit more if that’s possible. 

“No, sweetheart. I just want to make sure the…patrons in this establishment are being…gentlemen and…respecting the waitresses.”

Benny is just quietly watching this interaction, wishing Y/N would have brought some peanuts with her. This shit was entertaining as hell.

––––

Not two hours later and you’ve had enough. Will had practically been harassing your customers and seriously messing with your tips. You stomp over to Will and Benny’s table. “Okay, time for you guys to go.”

“Wahwedo?” Benny asks, his mouth full of nachos.

You roll your eyes at him and turn your attention to your ‘ _not jealous’_ boyfriend. “You.” Will looks at you innocently as if to say _‘oh me?’_ You fix him with the sternest look you can muster and he has the decency to look a little guilty. He lets out a sigh and hangs his head. 

––––

You walk in the door and Will is waiting sheepishly in the living room for you. Instead of chewing him out like he expects, you walk right up to him and pull his neck towards you, kissing him fiercely. 

You push him back against the wall. “I’m still pissed at you.”

“Okay.” The lust in his eyes conveying that he’s is in fact _okay_ with that, as long as _this_ keeps happening.

“But you getting all jealous…” you lean in, whispering in his ear “was also kind of hot.” You put your hands up to his chest and rip his flannel shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

“I wasn’t jeal–”

Will stops as you cup him outside his jeans. “What was that, baby?” You purr.

He grabs you behind your thighs and lifts you off the ground, spinning you so he now has you pinned on the wall. “I’m jealous of anyone that gets time with you babe” He lays a kiss to _that_ spot on your neck.

“But i’ll let it go, as long as this…” In one swift motion, he has your pants unbuttoned and his hand down the front with his thumb caressing your slit over your panties. You let out an involuntary whine. “is _mine._ ”

“Deal.”


End file.
